


【冬盾】WHO DOESN'T LOVE BOOBS

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: “不，你在说什么蠢话，当然是胸部！！”Bucky大着舌头说，酒精让他晕乎乎的，但同时却让他莫名其妙的好胜心燃烧的前所未有的旺盛，他瞪着眼前一堆讨论柏拉图之爱的家伙，“谁不喜欢胸部！！”





	【冬盾】WHO DOESN'T LOVE BOOBS

**  
****  
**

“不，你在说什么蠢话，当然是胸部！！”Bucky大着舌头说，酒精让他晕乎乎的，但同时却让他莫名其妙的好胜心燃烧的前所未有的旺盛，他瞪着眼前一堆讨论柏拉图之爱的家伙，“谁不喜欢胸部！！”

然后他看见了Steve Rogers走过，高个青年的侧影简直像宫廷里的贵族小姐一样优雅从容，他偏过头看了Bucky一眼，把托盘里的酒放到了那张矮桌上，然后站直身子走开了，侍者的衬衫勾勒的他的腰格外纤细。

“操，”Bucky哀嚎出声，他扯过rumlow的衣领咬牙切齿地小声说，“你怎么没告诉我Steve Rogers在这儿打工？！”

“放心，我们都不知道，”Tony耸耸肩，“而且我猜我们谁都不知道他居然在酒吧打工。嗯……”他略微思索了一会儿，“你刚才的嗓门可真够大的啊。”他幸灾乐祸地说。

可不是吗。Bucky沮丧地灌下了一大杯酒。

**  
**

\---------------

**  
**

Bucky踌躇地站在门口，旁边站着一脸冷漠的Tony，“说真的，我觉得你没必要为了这种事情道歉的，而且显得挺蠢的。”他补充。

“万一他以为我在指他呢？”

“嗯，有道理，毕竟我们都知道Steve的胸是什么样。”Tony摸了摸下巴，思考不出结果后干脆利落地放弃了思考，他拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，“加油，我去喝第二轮了。”他亲切地冲Bucky挥挥手就转身离开了。

Bucky唯一庆幸的就是Tony和酒吧的老板认识，而对方亲切地告诉了他Steve正在更衣室。这当然不是事儿，Bucky自我安慰，但问题是当你喜欢一个人的时候任何小事都会在你自己的滤镜下无限地放大，而他平时在Steve面前表现的就像一个纯良的不谙世事的纯洁青年，逮住了一切机会向Steve表现自己的正直与友好。而他刚刚大着舌头说出来的话听起来像极了一个没脑子的反女权主义者，顺便他觉得他的口音出来了，Bucky懊恼地想，他在门上敲了敲，“我能进来吗？”他说。

“当然。”他听见Steve的声音从里面传了出来。

Bucky旋开了门把。

“噢。”Steve惊讶地看着站在门口的人，“我没想到是你，我还以为是Josh什么的，你知道的，就是同样在这打工的小伙子。”

“嗯……我知道，”Bucky有些扭捏地说，他后知后觉地发现他想做以及正在做的事情的确是蠢透了，更何况他真是挑了个绝佳的时机，Steve正在脱衬衫，这种东西当然没办法直接一扯了事，Bucky的眼神飘过对方裸露的胸部，真是一个绝佳的时机啊Barnes，他懊恼地想，咬咬牙把话说了下去，“你知道，我只是想道个歉。”

“关于什么？”Steve一边继续往下解着纽扣一边随口问道。

“就是关于……”Bucky咬着后槽牙，狠狠心继续说了下去，“关于胸部那些事。”

“唔，”Steve扬扬眉，“我没想到那些困扰了你。”

“不，当然不是那些，我是指关于我说的！”Bucky抬起头，直到看到对方脸上的笑他才后知后觉地发现自己被耍了，而且Bucky从对方的脸上看到了更多其他的东西，“这是不是意味着，Steve，你知道？”他没头没脑地问，

“我得说，Bucky，你站在教学楼柱子旁抽烟的次数可比你想象的要多。”

“那你还看着我装的和Peter似的。”Bucky不满地说。

“每次看着你烟瘾犯了但又忍着不抽烟真的很有趣就是啦。”Steve弯弯嘴角，“但你那番话真的挺让我震惊。”

“哦，”Steve回想，“还有那个手势。”他重现了Bucky当时做的下流手势——天哪，Bucky当时可真是兴奋的要命——，这和他脸上纯良的微笑形成了鲜明的反差，而这种反差对Bucky现在被酒精点燃的差不多的身体来说可真是雪上加霜，Bucky舔了舔下唇，感觉到他的老二有点不给面子地抬起了头。

“这是不是意味着你就像一个交际花似的一直吊着我？”他低喃，手往后反锁上了门，同时往前走去，他确信Steve一定听到了那声清脆的咔哒声，不然为什么对方脸上的笑容越来越深了。

“或许你可以换一种说法，是我像苦情的朱丽叶一样等着我的罗密欧爬上墙来。”

“well，现在他来了。”Bucky低声说，他把Steve压到了墙上，对方衬衫的扣子解得差不多了，他的胸口简直就像一道供人享用的大餐一样呈现在Bucky眼前。Bucky伸手覆在Steve弹性的左胸前，微凉的温度刺的Steve发出了一声喘息，“哦，还有这个，”Steve笑着摸了摸Bucky的左手腕，上面有Bucky青春期时一时冲动去刺的刺青，一朵怒放的玫瑰花缠绕在棕发青年骨骼鲜明的手腕上，一条伸出信子的蛇舔舐着花蕊，“你是不是每次都往上面扑粉来着？”

“你知道的比我想的要多的多了，Steve。”

Bucky俯下身含住了Steve的乳头，他用牙齿啃咬着那个粉色的点，暴露在空气中已经让它挺立了起来，同时Bucky用覆在Steve左胸上的手指掐住了对方弹性胸部上的乳头，轻轻地拉扯着，他听着金发青年发出了黏腻的喘息。

“一直藏在衬衫下的就是这样的一副身体？”Bucky含糊地提问，用舌尖轻轻地戳刺着对方乳头中央的凹陷。

“我只能说你没什么观察力Bucky。”Steve喘着气说，他把那颗埋在他胸前的头颅更深地压向他的胸部，他有一条好舌头，Steve想，揉着他左胸的手用力地让Steve快要有些疼痛，但不可否认的也是这让他更加兴奋了，“满意你感受到的吗？”他想起了喝醉酒的家伙大着舌头说的话，所以笑着提问。

“比你想的要满意的多。”Bucky说，他扯着Steve的衬衫想要让对方脱下来。Steve配合地伸展开胳膊，灯光下白皙的皮肤让Bucky下意识地屏住了呼吸，“天哪，你真的像一个戏剧中才会出现的小姐。”

“基因这种东西。”Steve偏偏头示意Bucky，“柜子里有润滑剂。”同时胸前轻微的痒意让Steve下意识地用手指碰了碰他被Bucky咬的通红的乳头，这场景让Bucky几乎是急切地摸出了那瓶小小的瓶状体。

“我想从后面干你。”Bucky说，他的手指灵活地解着自己的皮带。

Steve抿起嘴唇微微一笑，天哪，即使在这种时候他看起来依然还是像一个天使，像是刚从画上走下来的，不容玷污的那种，“好啊。”Steve说，手上不急不慢地解着皮带，在解开皮带和拉下拉链后他下半身的衣物被Bucky急躁地扯下，“有时候你真让我着急。”Bucky凑上去啃咬Steve的嘴唇，他的手环住了对方的性器，有技巧地套弄着，肢体的触碰让Bucky感觉麻酥酥的，在感觉到前液润湿了他的手后Bucky抿起嘴笑，然后他把Steve翻了过去。

Bucky倒出了些润滑液，用沾着润滑液的手指进入了金发青年灼热的后穴，炽热的，紧致的，Bucky听到Steve的喉咙里发出了些哽住似的声音，他俯下身去啃咬Steve的耳垂，“我猜我还是可以扳回一局的。”他说，手指在紧致的甬道里向前，偏过脑袋去亲吻Steve的嘴唇，那两片唇瓣湿润而殷红，尝起来像是樱桃。

Steve用手撑着墙壁，当对方的性器终于捅进来来时他的腿软的根本撑不住他的身体，Steve感觉到Bucky的胳膊环住他的腰固定住了他的身体，但这只是让对方的性器捅的更深，他的内部充斥奇怪的饱胀感和炽热感，Steve喘息着垂下头，粗长的性器一寸一寸地在开拓他，这很舒服，但随之而来的饱胀感和轻微的撕裂感让他想要逃开，但见鬼的，对方的胳膊勒的那么紧。

Steve垂下头，看到了Bucky手腕上的图案，一条蛇伸出信子舔舐着玫瑰花，分开的细长的信子好像直勾勾地在他的面前似的。“唔……”Steve喘息着，在对方的胯骨碰上他的屁股时他控制不住地发出了泣音，饱满的，好像要把他撕裂的。

下一秒Steve睁大了眼睛，粗长的性器开始了动作，甚至都还没有等他适应上几秒，“Barnes……”Steve咬牙切齿，声音远不如他所想的那么有威胁意味。

“我很抱歉。”Bucky凑过去吻Steve的后颈，与此同时他的下身冲撞着对方，弹性的臀部甚至还会因为他的动作被挤压出肉痕，就像一个脱衣舞娘，Bucky因为自己下流的幻想而更加兴奋，这样的身体适合穿着情趣内衣，薄薄的根本遮不住什么的布料简直和他是绝配。

Bucky的手掐着Steve的腰，向上探索着捏住了对方的胸部，然后双手揉捏挤压着，弹性的，肉欲的，Bucky咬上了对方的颈侧。

Steve被撞得向前扑，他的手勉强撑在头顶，他的胸部被对方揉捏挤压，对方的性器在他的体内抽插，磨过他的敏感点让Steve的腿根都有些打颤，然后对方好像是发现了那个地方似的狠狠地再次磨过那个地方。

“天哪……”Steve垂下头，他的脑子有些晕乎乎的，黏腻的水声和撞击声让他的身体战栗打颤，他的腿被分的更开，臀部被对方按在他腰间的手掌诱导地抬起，那只手好像带着电似的在他的身上游走。

在最后几下重重地挺入后Bucky射在了Steve的体内，他固定住了Steve的腰不让对方逃走。

“my little angel……”Bucky喘息着在Steve的耳边低语。

****

\--------------------

****

“嗨Bucky。”

突然响起的声音让Bucky几乎快跳起来了，他匆忙地把烟头扔到了后面。

“嗨Steve。”他笑着打招呼，祈祷对方不要闻到过分明显的烟味，金发青年手上抱着书，脸上架着眼镜，看起来让人想把精液射到他脸上。

他不会以为这样就能掩饰过去吧，Steve暗想，这烟味简直能把人熏晕，“只是和你打一个招呼。”Steve笑着说，然后转身离开了，有什么关系呢，反正很有趣。

在确认对方走远后Bucky从外套的内兜里摸出了烟盒，点燃后他深吸了一口，耽搁的时间太长他甚至在想一些强奸之类的东西了，但这样不好，Bucky懊恼地想，在朦胧的烟雾里他慢悠悠地回想着金发青年的背影，那个扭动的屁股，Bucky在柱子上把烟压灭，转身离开了，手上无聊地抛掷着打火机。

**  
**

 

**  
**

THE END.

**  
**

**  
******


End file.
